One shot de Shugo Chara!
by Miily-chan
Summary: un pequeño one shot de Shugo Chara! es un poco corto pero no tenía mucha idea que digamos jeje espero que les guste :3


Ya ah pasado dos años desde que me gradué de la primaria, estoy en 3ero de secundaria, por suerte los guardianes nos seguimos viendo y juntando, en especial Tadase y yo, ya que estamos en la misma secundaria, hace mucho que no veo a Ikuto, desde la boda de Yukari Sanjou y Yuu Nikaidou. Utau esta de gira, y no me pude comunicar con ella, al menos mis shugo chara han vuelto, y también está Dia con nosotras.

-Amu-chan, vamos ya es de día-podía sentir que Miki hablaba y algunas de las demás abria la cortina dejando pasar la luz del sol

-demasiado brillo-dije quejándome y cubriéndome con el cubrecama-chicas que forma de despertarme es esa-dije

-vamos Amu-chan, anímate, vamos, vamos!-como siempre era Ran la que animaba a todos, todas me sacaron de mi cama.

-bien, Amu-chan haz cambio de personalidad así te maquillas un poco-dijo Suu. Hice transformación de personalidad con ella, y me maquillé un poco, me puse mi uniforme-Amu-chan ten, el collar que te regalo Tadase-dijo Suu apenas estaba dirigiéndome a la puerta, me puse el collar, era uno en forma de corazón rojo, muy bonito, al llegar al colegio, me senté en mi lugar, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo

-Hola Amu-chan-dijo Tadase sentándose al frente mío, sacando su almuerzo-¿Te molesta si como con vos?-preguntó

-no importa-dije y comenzamos a comer, luego escuchamos hablar unas chicas a nuestras espaldas

-Chicas, ella es Amu-chan y él es Tadase-kun, dicen que en la primaria fueron compañeros, y que Amu se le confesó a Tadase a frente de todo el colegio-comentó una chica, seguro que me puse roja y además frente a Tadase

-vaya, que valiente-dijo una

-además dice que estaba en el club de los guardianes y que Tadase era el Príncipe- agregó, mire a Tadase esperando a que se transformara

-descuida, Kiseki ah desaparecido y ah vuelto a su huevo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-cierto-dije, la hora del almuerzo terminó, el resto del día se pasó y a la salida tuve la oportunidad de estar un poco más con Tadase-Tadase, ¿Te juntas con Kukai?

-últimamente no, como sabes el es un año mayor que nosotros, así que siempre esta estudiando-dijo-pero cuando tiene un pequeño tiempo libre siempre me llama.

-me alegra de que te sigas juntado con él-dije

-bien Amu-chan, nos vemos, yo me voy por acá-dijo frenando en medio de unos caminos que se dividían en dos, lo saludé y el se fue para uno de los lados y yo tan solo seguí derecho por donde venía.

-Amu-chan, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Suu

-si Suu, solo estoy... un poco pensativa-

-si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas-dijo, al levantar la mirada me encontré con ese sentimiento de felicidad y rabia, estaba hay apoyado sobre una cerca, Ikuto

-Ikuto-exclame

-hola-dijo acercándose a mi y plantando un beso en mi frente

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?-pregunté

-solo te estoy saludando-dijo

-eres un idiota-dije

-sabes, aún no olvidé el desafió que teníamos, nosotros dos-dijo acercándose más a mi cara

-e-eso fue hace mucho, ¿no quieres olvidar eso?-pregunté

-no, oye, ¿que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

-nada, solo estuve juntándose con todos, estoy con Tadase en la escuela-vi que centró su mirada en el collar

-¿eso te lo regalo Tadase?-preguntó

-s-si-dije

-Vaya, cada vez se nota que te quiere más-

-cállate tarado-

-por fin has crecido-

-¿eh?

-llevas maquillaje, estás creciendo y mucho-dijo sonriendo

-¿Te importa? Soy libre hago lo que quiero

-eso es cierto, ven vamos a pasear-dijo tomando de mi mano

-Ikuto, espera-dije pero no hizo caso ninguno, me llevó hasta una heladería y compramos helados los dos eran de chocolate, nos sentamos en una silla al frente del negocio y comimos nuestros helados, mientras comíamos, me miraba de reojo, obviamente me ponía nerviosa, él terminó primero. ¿Porque hace esto? ¿No me pudo haber avisado que estaba acá?-Ikuto, ¿Encontraste a tu padre?

-si, ahora ando con él haciendo gira y tocando el violín junto a él-dijo

-me alegra de que ahora estén juntos-seguí comiendo el helado, sigo preguntándome porque no me dijo que venía, al levantar la mirada Ikuto estaba comiendo de MI helado-Gato ladrón-dije alejando el helado, no me di cuenta pero, en ese momento tenía su cara a poco centímetros de la mía, nuestras miradas estaban encontradas, conectadas, podía sentir su aliento, se sentía muy agitada, me podía nerviosa, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia solo observaban, ¿porque no hacen algo? Ese maldito Gato me saco de mis pensamientos, sellando mi boca con un beso, me sorprendí, tiré el helado, se separó de mi.

-Te dije que te enamorarías de mi Amu-chan-dijo al final guiñando un ojo

-Sabes eres un maldi-no pude terminar y me besó nuevamente, luego el me acompañó a casa, estaba tomando un camino largo, porque esta anocheciendo, seguimos caminando, esta haciendo frío

-Amu-chan ¿No te parece que estamos llegando tarde?-pregunto Miki

-no solo me parece esta asegurado, este maldito está haciendo esto a propósito además él- de repente se volteó y me miró-Ikuto

-Amu-chan, yo...te amo-dijo besándome nuevamente, tenía ganas de decirlo pero... no puedo

-cambio de personañidad-dijo Ran

-Yo también te amo Ikuto- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ran! ¡Me la vas apagar cuando estemos en casa!

-hm, me alegra oír eso, vamos, tus padres deben estar preocupado-dijo tomando de mi mano, su mano, grande, tibia, me sentía segura al lado de él, después de todo, la personalidad de Ran no da malos resultados, de verdad amo a Ikuto.


End file.
